mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Rogue/Splode's version
Rogue is known for being able to steal the abilities of most of Marvel's heroes and villains. This version is a fair representation of this, as Splode never disappoints when it comes to accuracy. ) |Image = File:RogueSplodePort.png |Creator = Splode |Downloadlink = Random Select |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay This version of Rogue plays accurately to its appearance in X-Men Vs Street Fighter, with some elements of Marvel vs. Capcom 2 (like the power drain giving a random power up and the extra hyper) in there as well. If it hits the opponent with the Power Drain, it will get a random power-up for a brief amount of time. These include Super Armor (single attacks won't stun it), a defense boost (the damage that Rogue takes from attacks are halved), an attack boost (Rogue's attacks are strengthed by x1.25), a speed up (Rogue becomes faster), and a life boost (Rogue gets health back). It has a different mode if the button is held while she is being chosen on the character selection screen, the Stolen Move Mode. The way this mode works is that a random character from X-Men Vs Street Fighter (either Ryu, Ken, Dhalsim, Zangief, Cammy, Akuma, Juggernaut, Magneto, or Cyclops) will appear on screen and get hit by Rogue's power drain. Rogue will then have the power of that character which can be activated by pressing . It can also do that character's super by hitting the foe with the power drain (Making a little POW indicator at the bottom of the screen appear) and pressing (or, if Akuma was kissed, it could do the Shun Goku Satsu with at the cost of 3000 power). 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | | }} || }} || }} | During Stolen Move Mode with Ryu's power| }} |During Stolen Move Mode with Ken's power| }} |Stolen Move Mode with Cammy's power| }} |Stolen Move Mode with Dhalsim's power| }} | Stolen Move Mode with Zangief's power| }} | Stolen Move Mode with Akuma's power| }} |Stolen Move Mode with Magneto's power| }} | Stolen Move Mode with Cyclops' power| }} | Stolen Move Mode with Juggernaut's power| }} 'Hypers' |Uses 1000 Power| }} |Uses 1000 Power| }} |Stolen Move Mode with Ryu's power Uses 1000 Power| }} |Stolen Move Mode with Ken's power Uses 1000 Power| }} |Stolen Move Mode with Cammy's power Uses 1000 Power| }} |Stolen Move Mode with Dhalsim's power Uses 1000 Power| }} |Stolen Move Mode with Zangief's power Uses 1000 Power| }} | Stolen Move Mode with Akuma's power Uses 1000 Power| }} |Stolen Move Mode with Cyclops' power Uses 1000 Power| }} |Stolen Move Mode with Juggernaut's power Uses 1000 Power| }} |Stolen Move Mode with Magneto's power Uses 1000 Power| }} |Stolen Move Mode with Akuma's power Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Edits Category:Character versions Category:Six-button Characters Category:Low-res Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Users of the Raging Demon Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with palette modes Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters made by Splode Category:Characters made in 2000